Sumiko's Training
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: When a True Love Agent in-training goes back in time to create her first couple, well, let's just say that a certain young Earl will be forced to consider things he's never thought of before, having to do with his own demon butler. - SebaCiel - Grelliam - Mystery Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Sumiko's Training

**Okay! So anyone who's read my Free! fanfic 'Makoto's Girlfriend' should be familiar with Sumiko! Well, here is her backstory of sorts! And no, you don't need to read that fanfic to understand this one, as it is merely a prequel.**

**Also this fanfic should be in Sumiko's POV for the most part, except when she isn't present in the scene, in which case it will switch to third person.**

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

My training would be complete soon. It would be five seconds here, but in my own reality, it would be much longer.

You see, my name is Sumiko Tatsuno. I am a True Love Agent in training. For the final part of my training, I was told to choose between getting together three couples here, or going back in time to hook up a couple in another land, for a couple that would affect our world. It's obvious why the second choice had only one couple, yet was millions of times harder.

If it isn't, shall I explain?

Going back in time is extremely risky. For one thing, TLAs didn't exist until less than a mere century ago, and the random time travelling could drop you into any time before or after that time. Not to mention if you somehow screw up history with one couple, things can change forever, and not always for the better.

Nonetheless, I chose the second option, and I was now being prepped for time travel.

While I was fitted for the clothes of the time I would be wearing during this time- The time randomiser had selected 19th century London- I went through all the information I had learned in my mind. Even the information about how even demons could love under certain circumstances, even though I sort of doubted I'd need that.

Finally, they had packed me some clothes that would be acceptable for the era, and I had changed into one of the outfits. They placed me into the large tube and handed me a list of etiquettes, which I hid discreetly into the corset. It wasn't easy, but I managed.

They pressed the button, and immediately, I was hurdling back in time.

* * *

I landed on my feet, in the middle of a 19th century road. A man driving a cart had to swerve to avoid hitting me. I quickly rushed to get out of the way of any other vehicles. I kept my eyes out, searching for the perfect person. One who had no actual serve in history, which wasn't as easy as it sounds. One wrong move and we're in a nuclear holocaust.

Suddenly, I saw him. A butler, with pale skin and black hair. He was following a young boy, smiling almost sarcastically as he spoke to him.

He'd be perfect. I didn't know why, but it _had _to be him. I had to be _his _matchmaker. I quickly rushed over. The young boy scowled at me.

"Is there something you want, miss?" he asked, half emotionless and half angry. I almost flinched.

"Um, pardon me, but I am from out of the country. I didn't realize, but I have no money for lodgings or food. Please, I do not expect you to say yes, but would you mind housing me for a short time?"

The boy looked at me skeptically. His butler, at least I assumed it was his butler, gently touched his shoulder.

"Young Master, if I may, this young lady does not appear to house any weapons, nor malicious intent. I believe we should give her a chance" he offered. I wasn't sure that he'd buy it, but amazingly enough, as soon as those words left the man's mouth, the boy nodded his head, albeit reluctantly.

"Very well. She can come with us back home" he said coldly. I smiled, curtsied and thanked him. He only scoffed.

"By the way, my name is Luella Cantrell" I lied, knowing how important it was to have a fake name. Some people even change their appearance, but my powers weren't that strong yet.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. This is my butler, Sebastian" the boy responded, emotionless. I curtsied again before they finally started to lead me towards their home.

Actually, they led me to a horse-drawn carriage, which I assumed would take us to their home. Ciel climbed in with his butler's help, and then Sebastian helped me in. Sebastian then climbed into the front and started to ride us to their home.

"So, Luella. Where do you come from?" Ciel asked, seemingly uncaring. But I knew he was just making sure I had a background.

"France" I responded without missing a beat. I'd already decided my persona's backstory.

"I see. Where are your parents?" Ciel asked. I bit my lip this time, pretending to hesitate.

"Ah... My mother was killed by someone. And my father left before I could be born, so I'm afraid I have no family"

Ciel seemed really upset by this.

"So... You live alone?" he whispered.

"Yes, I do"

"...I'm sorry" he said. And after a moment, he spoke again,

"My parents were killed in a fire"

It took all I had to keep from grinning in victory. Maybe I should match him up instead, since my _fake _backstory goes so well with his real one.

But no. I'd already decided to match up Sebastian.

"I'm sorry. But at least you have Sebastian" I offered in comfort. He shrugged and looked away. I got the sense that the conversation was over, so I turned back to face the front.

"We're here" Sebastian said as I did so, and I could barely keep myself from gasping in shock at the large mansion.

Oh, this would definitely be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

Sebastian led me through the hallways of the home, my suitcase dragging behind me. I looked around, entranced by all the expensive items. Finally he came to a halt in front of one of the doors.

"This is our guest room. Shall I help you get settled?" he asked politely. I shook my head.

"No thank you"

"Very well" he opened the door and allowed me inside. I went in, smiling as I noticed a window. At least I'd have some light, because I was skittish about matches, and clearly lightbulbs weren't invented at this point.

"Thank you very much" I said, smiling back at Sebastian. He smiled in reply and turned to leave, but paused for a moment.

"By the way... It's very admirable of you to want to train your matchmaking abilities with a demon. I am honored"

And with that, he left. Leaving me shocked and confused for a moment.

_He's a demon?! Damn!_

Of course I knew that demons can love, despite what everyone believes. It's just like human love... Except, well, they can only love one person. And that one person must be their one true love, so they can't just fall for the wrong person either.

_Great... This'll be less fun than I thought..._

* * *

Sebastian was dressing Ciel for the night when Ciel brought up something.

"That girl seems strange. What do you think Sebastian?"

It took all Sebastian had to not spill the beans right then, but he managed to refrain.

"I suppose she does seem strange. In what way do you mean, though?" he asked, not directly lying. Ciel tilted his head.

"Well, she just seems... Off. I don't particularly know how to explain it"

Sebastian could only chuckle before he responded,

"If you get the feeling that she wishes to harm you, let me know and I'll protect you" he offered. Ciel nodded before laying down in his bed. Sebastian pulled the covers over his master's body, tucking him in.

"Good night, Young Master"

He left the room for the night, heading to his room for his own rest.

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian made two breakfasts, one for Ciel and one for me. Ciel's was obviously more high-quality, not that I minded. He took Ciel's up first, then mine.

"The Young Master has a clear schedule today, and has offered to spend the day with you" was the first thing Sebastian said. I nodded.

"That would be lovely" I replied. Sebastian nodded his head, gave me my food, and turned to leave. I stopped him.

"Sebastian. Since you know of my purpose, would you mind letting me know... Have you fallen in love yet?"

I was a bit hesitant to ask this question, but hey, it couldn't hurt, right?

"I do not believe I should answer that. After all, isn't it your job to figure that out?" he asked teasingly. I frowned as he left then, not giving me any time to ask again. I was disappointed, but as I took a bite of the food, I thought.

_What if he's in love with Ciel? That would make sense. He wouldn't want me to tell Ciel, so he told me to figure it out myself... But what if it ISN'T Ciel? What if it's someone else?..._

Demons are so confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Black Butler.**

Before I left my room to meet Ciel, I had to think of an alibi. Obviously I wouldn't be leaving the house during my stay here, and I had to assure Ciel that my stay would be temporary.

_Ah! I know! I'll write a fake letter to a fake relative and tell Ciel that they will come pick me up soon!_

With that in mind, I went to find Ciel.

It wasn't that hard, actually. He was in the first room I checked, which happened to be his study.

"Hello Luella" he greeted me. I walked over to his desk, which he was sitting behind.

"Pardon me, Ciel. But may I borrow some paper to write a letter? My cousin is going to need to pick me up soon, and I'd like to tell him where" I said. Ciel nodded, pulling out some fresh paper, along with a pen.

"Thank you" I said. I quickly wrote a letter to 'Cousin Lonnie'. I made it seem real, at least I hope I did. Once I finished, Ciel rang a bell for Sebastian to come into the room.

It took mere seconds before he arrived.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Luella has a letter to send to her cousin. Please ensure that it gets sent" Ciel said sternly. Sebastian smirked.

"Of course. Luella, would you come with me to put your cousin's address on the envelope?" he asked me. I knew it was only because he had something to ask me, or maybe tell me, about my purpose for being here, so I nodded my head.

He led me downstairs, where I watched him tear up the letter and throw it away before he turned to me.

"I have to wonder... What time period are you from?" he asked. I smiled.

"21st century" I replied. He chuckled.

"And you can't figure out who I'm in love with? With some sort of love detection device?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I was forbidden from bringing anything that would seem too obvious or technological for this era" I replied. He nodded his head in understanding.

"You should go back upstairs. It's not often that the master offers to spend time with someone he randomly met on the street" he said, changing the subject. I nodded and headed towards the stairs. I paused halfway up.

"Sebastian..." I whispered. He looked up.

"Yes?"

"Is it Ciel?"

**MWAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'd like to mention here that I've been bored so I'm willing to take requests for oneshots! SebaCiel of course. ;)**

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

Sebastian stayed quiet for a bit, making me extremely nervous. What if I'd guessed wrong?

"I thought you were supposed to figure that out on your own" he said in a low voice, making me squeak in fear.

"Y-yeah, right, sorry!" I sputtered. Before he could respond, I bolted up the stairs and basically all but ran to the study. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that if he _really _wanted to kill me, he was a demon and he could do so with one move. But I didn't care. Those glowing eyes were fucking _scary._

I finally reached the study, and entered, trying to slow my breathing so it didn't look as if I was running a marathon.

When I opened the door, Ciel was sitting in his chair, staring out a window. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up.

"Ah, Luella. I trust Sebastian sent the letter with no complaint?" he asked. I nodded my head as I replied,

"Yes, he did"

"Good"

I stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Ciel took one last look outside before turning back to me.

"I have no paperwork today. How about a walk in the garden?"

* * *

The garden was quite nice, so many flowers. Especially roses. Red roses. Those are my favorite. I knelt down next to a large bush of red roses, taking in their delightful scent. Ciel stopped as well, watching me for a moment before calling to one of his servants.

"Finny!"

The blond boy rushed to Ciel's side, seeming nervous.

"Y-yes my lord?!" he cried, with a sense of urgency to his voice. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Give Luella one of those roses" he ordered. I blinked.

"Y-yes sir!" Finny responded, grabbing his shears with shaking hands and cutting a rose from the bush. I smiled as I took it, being careful of the thorns.

"Thank you, Ciel" I said with a smile. He smiled slightly as well, I noticed, but barely.

_I wonder if I should ask him..._

Finny went back to tending a daisy patch, so I turned to Ciel.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking... Do you wonder if Sebastian perhaps is in love?"

Ciel blinked.

"I, uh... I had not considered it. Why do you ask?"

I thought quickly.

"Just wondering..."

That was the best I came up with. He gave me a suspicious look before turning back towards the mansion.

"It's almost tea time. We should go back inside"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Whoo! I am glad so many people seem to be enjoying this fanfic! :D Sorry about short chapters though...**

**I do not own Black Butler.**

Sebastian was undressing Ciel for bed, and Ciel couldn't seem to get his mind off of what 'Luella' had asked him earlier.

_Is it even possible for a demon to love, though...?_ he thought. He could always ask Sebastian, but that would seem strange, wouldn't it?

Of course, if he simply blamed it on mere curiousity...

"Sebastian? Can a demon fall in love?"

Sebastian paused in the middle of getting his master's night shirt. He smirked. _So, Luella decided to speed up the process, I see..._

"We can, but only once we've met our one true love. They must be perfect for us, whether we realize it or not, before we can begin to fall for them"

Ciel considered this information as he was slipped into his night shirt. He laid back in bed, and was tucked in by his butler. He watched as Sebastian turned around and started for the door. Right as his hand was on the handle, Ciel's voice was heard,

"Has a demon ever fallen for a human?"

Smirking, Sebastian replied with one word,

"Yes"

* * *

I was awoken in the middle of the night by a loud, startled scream that sounded like Ciel's voice. My suspicion was confirmed when I heard him scream out,

"SEBASTIAN!"

In a panic, I threw the covers off my body and ran down the hall, determined to help Ciel in whatever way I could.

When I arrived at his room, I saw the door was open a crack. I peered in, and what I saw made my heart almost melt.

Sebastian was holding Ciel close, whispering comforting words in his ear, as Ciel's eyes overflowed with tears from what I can only assume was a nightmare. I got closer, so I could barely hear what was being said.

"It's alright, young master. I won't leave you, I promise"

"But what about when the contract is over?"

Those words made my heart stop.

_Contract?_

There was a long pause.

"Young master... I..."

It was then that I knew that I was right in my assumption of who Sebastian loved. He was trying, trying so hard right then to tell Ciel that he no longer wanted to take his soul, at least I assume that's what this contract entailed. I could see the pain clear on his face.

The pain from seeing Ciel cry... The pain from knowing that Ciel may never, ever know until the final moment...

I snuck away, prepared to send a message back to my own time, asking them to search for any kind of loophole so these two could be together.

It was no longer about completing my training. It was about letting two beings find love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Gosh... How long has it been since I've made it up to the sixth chapter of something? *takes a bow* Thank you for everyone's love of this story, THAT is what has kept me going!**

**I don't own Black Butler.**

I wrote out a small letter, detailing what research I needed to be done. I then sent it with a return pad into the future, or rather, my present day. I sent it at the time I'd have had to come back, so I had to make a mental note to set my return time for an extra half hour later. I had faith that they could complete it in time, and I was right. Within five seconds, the return pad was back, with another letter.

I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Sumiko, it is incredibly amazing that you've managed to get so far. Especially with a demon. Until now, we have honestly believed that the myth about demons being capable of love was no more than that, a myth._

_However, that does mean our resources were limited._

_That does not mean we came up empty-handed mind you. It just means they may not be accurate. But here it is:_

_1. If both parties in a contract agree, then the contract can be withdrawn at any time with no repurcussions. However, the demon must be fully willing to give up the human's soul, and the human must be willing to give up whatever the demon was offering in return._

_2. The demon could take only a portion of the human's soul, when it comes time for it._

_3. The human can offer something other than their soul. A normal substitute for souls, according to resources, would be the human's virginity._

_We are afraid that that is all we have found. But please do not give up hope. Signed, your Superiors._

I thought for a moment. All three would be good options, but how would I manage to get the ideas to Sebastian without him knowing that I saw him with Ciel?

The morning light began to peek through the curtains. I knew that Sebastian would be waking Ciel up soon, and after he'd done that he'd come wake me up.

Sure enough, forty-five minutes later, Sebastian walked through the door, and I still had no clue what I was going to say to him.

Finally I just decided to screw it and shove the paper in his hands. Naturally, he was confused. Until he read it.

Silence. Dead silence. I was terrified for my life at this point.

"So, someone's been eavesdropping" he finally spoke, making me release a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Sorry. But you never told me how to find out" I winked. He chuckled.

"True enough. Now, the question is..."

"Does he feel the same?" I finished. His eyes flashed with fear. He nodded weakly.

"Shouldn't you go find out?" I asked teasingly. He blushed.

"Luella, if I had the courage to do such a thing, I would have done it as soon as I discovered my feelings"

I nodded in understanding.

"True, but think of it this way. If you've fallen for him, that means he's perfect for you. You couldn't have fallen for him otherwise" I pointed out. He bit his lip, looking to the side, contemplating.

"You're right, of course... But that doesn't get rid of the terror. He may mistake it for a joke, with my luck"

I shook my head, smiling.

"No. Ciel is smarter than that. He knows you. If he mistakes your own, honest and true feelings for a joke, the boy who knows you _best,_ then we can safely say that Ciel has been replaced with a clone"

He looked back at me, helplessly.

"Will you come with me?" he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Of course" I agreed. How could I not?

He clearly needed some reassurance, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Mwahaha! Prepare for crazy drama this chapter! (Also Grell will probably be VERY OOC but just bear with me okay)**

**I don't own Black Butler.**

I stood outside Ciel's study, next to Sebastian, who was currently running over what he'd say one more time in his head. He looked at me, and nodded. I knocked twice on the door.

"Enter" came Ciel's voice. Sebastian opened the door and we went in.

"Ah, hello Luella. Is there something you need?" Ciel asked kindly. I shook my head, nudging Sebastian a tiny bit closer.

"No, sir. But Sebastian has something to say"

Ciel blinked and looked at his demonic butler, confusion lining his face.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"Young master..." Sebastian took a deep breath, even though he didn't need to breathe. He was clearly stalling.

"Young master, I am in love with you" he said bluntly.

Dead silence overtook the room. The clock ticked, birds chirped, but all I could hear was the deafening silence ringing in my ears. I started to feel worried. Not even for my training, I was just scared that Ciel would break Sebastian's heart.

"Get out"

I was right.

"Young master-"

"Get OUT, Sebastian! OUT, now! You should know _better_ than to toy with my emotions!" Ciel shrieked. Sebastian attempted to take a step forward, to explain himself, but Ciel shot him a death glare that made him stop in his tracks.

Silence returned, but only for a brief moment.

"Yes, my lord..."

Just the heartbroken tone in Sebastian's voice made me hope that maybe Ciel would notice and stop him from leaving, but no. Ciel turned to face the window in a huff.

Sebastian left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Luella" Ciel said softly. I knew he must have been crying, judging by his tone.

"Why would you do that?! He loves you!" I screamed angrily. The one thing about me that made me unfit to be a TLA, the one thing that had always held back my training...

I had immense anger issues. I could manage to hide it well, but things like this just blew my top.

Ciel was stunned, even though he didn't turn around, I could tell by the way his shoulders tensed up.

"He does not. I don't know why he'd think it would be okay to toy with me"

"_Why_ would Sebastian toy with you?! Yes, he's a demon, but that doesn't mean he's heartless! He just... He has a different way of showing his feelings..." My voice got quiet as I remembered something important from my training.

_If a demon falls for a human, though this happens rarely, they will take all necessary actions to hide it. Despite knowing that the one they fall for is their perfect match, they will usually avoid their emotions so their love can live a happier life, free of sin._

My breath hitched. Sebastian had never shown his emotions. _That_ was why Ciel thought he was toying with him.

"Ciel, you need to trust him" I said firmly.

Silence rang for the third time. Longer than the second time, shorter than the first.

"Get out of my mansion. I never want to see you again" he hissed.

I fled the mansion without a second thought.

Outside, I saw Sebastian staring at the sky, just sitting on the grass. I came to sit next to him, deciding to wait until Ciel's anger cooled before we went inside.

Once I sat, I noticed... He was crying.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian..." I whispered in vain. It was my fault. He confessed his feelings because of me pushing him, and now Ciel was angry with him.

"It's okay. I would have confessed with or without you here. But with you, I just happened to confess sooner. The result was the same"

I couldn't see how he could be so calm.

"Oh dear, why is my Bassy crying?!" a voice echoed. A man in woman's clothes appeared, and Sebastian could only groan in what I assume was either disappointment or frustration.

"Go away, Grell" he hissed. This 'Grell' person smirked, kneeling next to me.

"You, young lady. Can you possibly tell me what has my Bassy so upset?"

I almost laughed at 'Bassy' but I refrained.

"Sebastian confessed to his love, but his love didn't take it so well" I explained. Grell's eyes widened. Sebastian's eyes widened as well, though I suspect it was for a different reason.

But after a moment, Grell smiled eerily.

"Well then! We'll have to get Bassy the love he deserves!"

"Wait, _what?!_" Sebastian screamed, jumping up in shock. Grell laughed.

"Bassy, I know you can only love your perfect match! If that match isn't me, then what can we do? I'd love to rip out their throat, yes, but I'd rather you be happy so I'll refrain for your sake!"

I blinked. _Rip out their throat?_ Yeesh, that's some... Tough love...

"So, who is the lucky guy or gal?" Grell squealed, grabbing Sebastian's shoulders and shaking him, as if the answer would come out that way.

"It's Ciel! Now stop shaking me!"

Grell beamed as he obeyed Sebastian.

"I should have known! Let's go get that unfeeling little brat to love you!" he decleared, and before Sebastian could protest he grabbed Sebastian's wrist and all but dragged the poor demon inside. I couldn't help but laugh as I followed.

Now _this_ would definitely be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own Black Butler.**

As I followed Grell and Sebastian back into the study, I could already hear Ciel's muffled sobbing from the hallways. With a smirk directed at Sebastian, Grell pushed open the door and shoved the demon inside. I could tell he was about to close the door, but must have thought better of it when Ciel threw a vase at Sebastian's head, which he thankfully caught.

So we went in too.

"Go AWAY Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, tears streaming down his face. Sebastian flinched, whether from his harsh words or the tears I couldn't tell.

"Young master, please-"

"NO! Get the hell out!" Ciel interrupted his explanation. Sebastian flinched again.

"Ciel! You need to listen to Bassy!" Grell demanded. Ciel's eyes, for the first time since we'd entered, flashed at Grell. He sneered.

"What is THAT doing here?! And WHY is he supporting your LIES?!"

Grell looked like he wanted to lash out, but he managed to refrain, instead clenching his fist. Sebastian kneeled to Ciel's height, gently brushing his hair from his face. Ciel slapped his hand away.

"My lord, I never lie"

I don't know if it was the actual words, or the caring tone they held, but Ciel's face seemed to soften. Sebastian tenderly put his hand on Ciel's cheek, pressing their foreheads together to look deeply into his eyes.

"Master, I love you. I have been in love with you for so long... Waiting for the day that I would be able to tell you... Wishing for you to return my affections..."

Tears welled up in Ciel's eyes.

"Wh-what about the contract? You'll have to take my soul!" he cried, as one final plead for proof. Sebastian smiled, pulling out the paper with those loopholes from earlier. He moved his mouth to Ciel's ear, whispering tenderly,

"Not necessarily"

He handed Ciel the paper, which had been folded up. He opened it, and read, his eyes widening every few words. I almost laughed.

After he finished, he broke out into a grin, looking at Sebastian with pure happiness. He threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing him full on the lips. Grell squealed, clapping his hands together with joy. I just smiled, happy for them.

When Ciel pulled away, he leaned up to whisper into Sebastian's ear,

"The third one sounds good"

That time, I really _did _laugh at Sebastian's totally red face!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I've decided to split this into three parts. Part one was SebaCiel, and part two will be Grelliam. Part three? Well you'll have to wait and see, won't you?**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter of part one. Parts two and three will be under this same fic, so you don't need to worry about looking for a sequel or anything.**

**I don't own Black Butler.**

After Ciel had finally accepted Sebastian's feelings as true, I needed to return to my own time. I told them so, and...

Well, Ciel was confused, Grell was probably confused too but he just started bawling, and Sebastian stayed calm and wished me luck in my future endeavors.

"What do you mean, 'your own time'?" Ciel asked. Grell sniffled and quieted his sobs enough to listen to me. Seriously, and I had barely known him for an hour!

"I'm a True Love Agent from the future. I came here to complete my training and get a couple together. That couple just happened to be you and Sebastian" I explained. Ciel blinked slowly. After a moment, he shook his head with a smile.

"Let me guess. Your name isn't even Luella" he chuckled. I giggled as I shook my head.

"Nope. It's Sumiko"

Ciel looked at me kindly.

"Well then, Sumiko, I'll never forget what you've done for me- For us. Thank you very much"

"You're so welcome, Ciel" I replied.

I headed for the door, so I could go to the room I'd slept in and get the return pad from my suitcase.

"Wait!"

Grell's voice stopped me. I turned, a look of confusion on my face.

"Yes?"

"What will they do after the contract? Certainly, we know that Bassy won't need to take Ciel's soul, but... Bassy's immortal, and Ciel will be lucky if he lives to a hundred!"

My eyes, as well as Ciel's eyes, went wide. I hadn't even _thought_ of that.

But apparently Sebastian _had_.

"Well, obviously, if the young master will allow me, once the contract is over I will transform him into a demon"

Ciel blinked, his mouth agape as he looked up at Sebastian.

"You can_ do_ that?!"

"Of course, if you'll let me" Sebastian replied with a kind smile directed at Ciel. Ciel considered it, then grinned.

"Actually, how about instead of after the contract... How about _as soon as possible_?" he said with a smirk. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and he knelt to Ciel's height.

"Are you sure? If we do it now, the contract would be void"

"Would you still be with me?"

"Of course"

"Then I don't care"

Ciel's confidence was absolutely _wonderful_, and it took all I had not to cry. Grell obviously had no self-control, because he just started bawling again.

"Well, that settles that" I muttered, not quite loud enough for them to hear. I headed towards the room then, all my experiences from this time flowing through my mind. I had met a demon, hooked up said demon with someone they'd made a contract with, and possibly made some new friends.

Vaguely, I wondered if, when I got back to my own time, if they would still remember me. Obviously Sebastian is immortal, and Ciel will be soon, so they'd still be alive when I get back. Hmm.

I knelt next to my suitcase, deciding that there was only one way to find out. I opened it up, pulled out the return pad, and pressed the button...

Only to receive a holographic message.

_Dear Sumiko, surely you are aware that while TLAs are on a case, they are required to help any other couples who need it that have a correlation with the main couple._

_If it is not obvious enough, you have much more work to do. Signed, your Superiors._

...Well then.

I thought a moment. I guess I'd have to tell them that I was staying for a while. I grinned at the thought before shoving the pad back into my suitcase and running back towards the study.


End file.
